


Saving Water

by Of_Frost_and_Fire



Series: Jackunzel Drabbles [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Frost_and_Fire/pseuds/Of_Frost_and_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College students don't have money to be spending on all the shitty things that happen to their apartment, especially Jack. So when he has a paper, due, class in two hours and no running water, whats a guy to do? Luckily his hot new neighbor just happens to be available...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Water

"Shit!"

_"What?"_

"My water is brown."

_"Like muddy brown or a fading brown?"_

"Like a brown that’s really gross and barely coming out."

_"Of the sink?"_

"Yeah, I went to go wash off my plate and bam! I made the plate dirtier."

_"Did you call the landlord?"_

"Before or after your bitch fit about Astrid taking credit for your paper?"

_"I did most of the work, damn it."_

"Then no, I have not called my landlord." Jack chuckled. He looked at the clock on his microwave and sighed, he had class in two hours. He hated doing this stuff. His land lord got angry last time he called a hand man or fixed something himself. Even pulled out the housing contract to show that he could be asked to leave if he didn’t follow the rules. He hit his head on the cabinet multiple times, his cell phone still up to his ear.

_"You shouldn’t do that. You don’t have brain cells to spare."_

"You’re a dick."

_"Just trying to lighten the mood."_

"Fail." He grumbled, "Okay I’m going to have to try and get this term paper finished then call my landlord. Ill see you in anthro."

 _"Okay,"_ Hiccup replied, _"Oh and try not to stink up the lecture hall. I have to sit next to you."_

There was a silence over the line.

_"You do realize if your sink isn’t working that means your shower is busted too, right?"_

"Shit!" Jack cursed, hitting his head another couple of times on the cabinet. There was a laugh and a click as his best friend hung up and probably went into his next class. Jack placed his cell on the counter and stared at the sink. He didnt even realize that brushing his teeth and showering was out of the question if the kitchen sink was spewing out brown water. He sighed and dialed his landlords number.

After leaving three angry messages and hitting his head on more furniture in his frustration he decided he needed to get something done before he had to head to class. He quickly added some last fluff paragraphs to his term paper, Shakespeare was not something Jack cared about and he had a B in the class. He could handle a bad grade on this…well, at least he’d ask Hiccup to write his next paper to bring up his grade.

He glanced at the clock. One more hour before he had to leave. He looked around his one bedroom apartment. It was minimal and very bachelor-pad like, even down to the many video games and dart board on the opposite wall. There was no way he was talking a shower in the brown water and he didn't have any moist towels just to clean up. On a normal day he wouldn’t mind skipping for the morning but he had gone to the gym with Aster last night and felt gross. He would not go sit in a two hour lecture feeling gross.

He sighed and stood up from his couch, placing his laptop on the cushion next to him. He got up and walked passed the door to towards his bedroom when he heard a familiar voice just outside the thin walls.

"How did the romanticism class go, Fishlegs?"

"Good! I got an awesome grade thanks to you!"

"No problem, where you headed?"

"Fiction writing."

"Have fun!"

The sound of a door closed and the voices stopped. He grinned and jogged to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror for a quick moment. His hair was a bit messy, blue t-shirt a bit wrinkled but his basketball shorts were fine. He smirked and grabbed his towel before heading out the door. His heart beat a bit faster than he liked as he approached her door. She was just another girl.

Well actually she was the hot girl next door. She had just moved in five months ago and she blew him away. She had moved in all of her art stuff and it was clear that she was an art student. Hiccup and him heard her trying to move boxes and offered to help her. Neither of them could keep their eyes off the gorgeous blonde. With her short white high waist shorts and flowy pink top that fell down her back but raised to show off part of her flat stomach. She was tan and soft, always barefoot and had the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen.

She brought him cookies and cakes, always prepared with a smile to greet him. They would always flirt and talk when they ran into each other in the hall. He never got enough courage to actually go over and ask her out. Now that was about to change.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence for the lock clicked and the door opened. The smell of vanilla and flowers invaded his senses form her door way. She stood there in all her glory, wearing a small half t-shirt that showed off her mid section with a pair of the cutest jean overalls he had ever seen. Splotches of red and yellows, greens and purples were all over her hands and clothes. Her hair was pulled into two adorable of tails and she had an extra paint brush tucked behind her ear.

He forgot how to breath for a moment. For the love of god, take a breath man! Don’t faint in front of her! That’s worse than gapping like a fish.

"Hey Jack, what’s up?" She asked with a bright smile, a small blush came to her cheeks from his stare.

She would never admit that the sight of him made her blush or that she loved the way the top of his t-shirt stretched over the top of his chest. He was taller than her, looking down at her with those crystal blue eyes. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He was a painting come to life, a master piece that every god decided would be perfect. His white hair only enhanced his features, he ran a large hand through the white tresses.

"Hi, umm, my water isn’t working. You think I could use your shower real quick?" He asked, trying not to sound like an idiot. Rapunzel tilted her head, her blush darkening a bit,

"Uh, sure come on in." She moved away from the door way and allowed him to enter.

The apartment was the exact same layout as his even down the space where the bedroom was but the big difference was the amount of color and decoration she had. Every wall had beautiful art work done, tasteful to match the urban lights and white furniture. Everything matched perfectly from the small shelves on the walls that held candles and picture frames to the short white and glass coffee table with more candles. Her easel was set up off to the side with plastic underneath a nod tons of paints and brushes. It was so Rapunzel that it was shocking.

"Wow you really went all out." He mumbled as she walked him to the bedroom. She giggled,

"Yeah, this is my first place so I wanted it to be perfect." She replied. He followed her into her bedroom, finding it to be as bright and tasteful as the living area. More candles. She opened the door to her master bathroom. It was the least decorated out of all the other rooms. Her shower curtain was a light blue that matched the blue flowers painted on the walls.  
"Here you go." She said, "I don’t…really have manly soap or anything so you’re welcome to use whatever you like." She smiled at him shyly.

He looked down at her and returned her smile. “Thanks for all this.” He said. She shook her head.

"No problem at all!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, neither knew what to do. He was pretty much getting naked in his hot neighbors apartment. She blushed.

"Sorry, I’ll go now! Let me know if you need anything!" She scampered out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Both tool a much needed breath. Jack mentally kicked himself. So much for asking her out. Instead he just stood there like a moron. He could’ve at least said something suave or compliment her. Nope, he just stood there. He felt like hitting his head on the wall but decided not to further his embarrassment by having her come in and ask if he was okay. He could already hear Hiccups laughter when he tells him about his ‘epic’ plan of action with his lack of water.

The white haired boy sighed and began to strip himself of his clothes, letting them fall on the floor. He opened the sky blue curtain and looked at the series of shampoos and body washes the girl had on the small ledge of the high shower window. How the petite girl reached that high, he would never know. He turned on the water, glad it was the same mechanism as his own. It only took a moment for it to get warm and he stepped inside. God it felt good.

He let out a sigh of contentment, the spray of water hitting his back and head. He honestly loved showers, baths werent his thing. They didnt give him the clean feeling he wanted. He took a moment, enjoying the hot water he probably won’t have till Friday. There was no way he could do this again to Rapunzel. That would make him a douche. He needed to warn Hiccup that as his friend, his shower was free game. He reached up and took the bottle of shampoo. He knew the moment he flipped open the cap that he was going to be smelling like women’s perfume for the rest of the day. He winced.

He lathered his hands before facing the water and began to scrub his scalp.

Knock knock!

He froze.

"Jack?" He barely heard her voice over the sound of the water.

"Yeah?" He called back, his heart racing.

"Can…may I come in real quick? I need to grab some solution to wash my brushes. I left it in there yesterday." She responded, sounding very nervous.

"Um…uh..sure!" His voice was embarrassingly high in that instance. God damn it, could this get any worse?

He didnt hear the door open as he tucked his head under the water, washing out the soap. His heart beat was still way too fast and he tried to keep all the dirty thoughts out of his mind. Since when was he such a dork? This is was a situation Hiccup would get into, not Jack. He smoother than this. He had always had an easy time flirting and being cool about things, but with her around it was like he was some teenager again.

A high pitched scream caught him off guard, he spun toward the bathroom door, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong. Before his hands could pull back the curtain to even check, a small figure fell through the blue barrier. The curtain snagged on his hand, opening it just as the blonde fell forward, arms flailing. Out of reflex his own arms went out to catch her.

Both stared at each other for a moment, blushes flooding to their cheeks by the second.

Her ankle was tucked into his forgotten basketball shorts, her body leaning into the shower over the tub. Her hands were steadied on a very wet, hard chest. The very naked Jack had caught her by the waist, standing at the edge of the tub as water cascaded on them both. Her green eyes stayed with his before she couldn’t fight the reflex to look down. Her blush darkened.

"I’m sorry!" They both said at the same time.

She leaned back to get out of his arms but as she stepped back, the evil basketball shorts only tripped her up and she had to fall forward not to fall back on her butt. He caught her again and she shut her eyes tightly, her blush raging. She never felt more stupid than right now. She made the mistake of thinking it was okay to walk into the bathroom her crush was showering in and then messes up one little job. He must think her to be some crazy nympho trying to sneak a peek at him.

"I’m sorry I’m sorry, Im not looking I swear." Her words came out fast and nervous, "well, I mean, I looked once but it was totally by accident! I should’ve just waited until you were done, I never meant to—"

"Did you like it?"

"—look it was just I was right there and you were…huh?" Her head snapped up to her, her eyes opened. She could feel the water soaking her hair and clothes for being half in the shower.

"Did you like it?" He was smirking and blushing at the same time, his eyes were soft and full of something she couldn’t place. She didnt know if he was teasing her or being serious.

"Umm…yes—I mean no! I mean yes but—" she panicked.

He chuckled before leaning down and taking her lips for his own, silencing her rambling. It took a moment of shock before she realized what was going on. The gorgeous boy next door was kissing her. The smooth talking, playful, charismatic boy she’s had a crush on for months was naked and kissing her. She let her eyes close, enjoying the way his lips moved against hers, how he tasted. His lips were soft, his tongue running along her bottom lip, taking the kiss from chaste to something more.

He had been wanting to know what she tasted like. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss her full lips and have her in his arms. It was amazing. He pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes were half mass, mouth partly open from his attention. He smiled.

"I’ve been wanting to that since you moved in." He said. She smiled lazily.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smirked, "and wanting to do this since I turned on the shower."

She let out a squeal of surprise as he lifted her out of the death trap of his basketball shorts and placed her inside the shower with him. He closed the curtain once more. Her clothes were already drenched and her hair had started coming loose from their braids. She looked at him with wide eyes, her blush traveling from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

"Jack what are you—"

He kissed her soundly. Her words dyed on her tongue, her body coming to life as he pulled her towards him. His hands, the hands she dreamed of sketching, trailed down the straps of her overalls and grazed over her breast. Those hands found the buttons and hooks, undoing them and letting them fall down to her waist. Her brain was no longer working as he worked her mouth, tasting and delving. The water sprayed down into his back, catching her in the cross fire as it bounced off him. Her white t-shirt stuck to her like a second skin, her white and pink bra was visible.

His mouth left her as he placed his hands on her hips, his fingers tucked into the sides of her jeans. He looked her in the eyes, both of them panting from a mix of kisses and the warm air.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, placing a quick kiss on her lips as if he was unable to resist. She placed her hands on his arms,

"No." She responded, shaking her head. Her braids were soaked and started to come lose with the movement.

He grinned and pulled her overall pants down, helping her step out of them before throwing them out of the shower with a wet plop on her bathroom floor. She wore pink bikini panties, hugging her hips and stuck to her skin. He felt his cock stir, the nervousness had left him and replaced itself with wanting. The blood had rushed from his brain to his pelvis and he found himself needing to see her as naked as he was.

He kissed her once more but this time she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. He could feel her smile against his lips and he kissed it away, nipping at her full bottom lip. She tasted like honey, warm and sweet. He turned them around so it was her under the warm water. He divested her of her shirt, it met the same fate as her pants. She pulled back, her breasts rising and falling in the cups of her bra with every breath. Her green eyes took in his form, her hands following her gaze, dragging them down the hard plains of his chest. His skin was pale against the color of her skin, the dips and contours were playgrounds for her curious fingers.

His own hands felt idle as he watched her explore him. That wouldn’t do. He took the bands out of her hair, freeing the blonde waves to fall down to the small of her back. He kissed her jaw and down to her neck, fingers unhooked her bra and he paused.

"Do you want to stop?" He didn’t pull away one of the last barriers between them, afraid that he might be pushing himself on her. He would never be okay with her thinking this was a mistake.

"No." She answered again. He smiled and pulled the soaked bra away from her body, throwing it outside the curtain. He looked at her, her body dripping with water and lightly blushing from the heat of the steam. Her breasts were a perfect handful, not too big and not too small. The problem was that she was a bit short for this endeavor. He smirked.

Easily fixed.

He leaned down and took her lips once more, trailing from those soft petals down her jaw and to her shoulder. His hands found the waist band of her panties and pulled them down until they fell off her soaked hips with a helpful wiggle from her. Without warning he leaned down to place his hands under her round backside and lifted her into his arms.

She let out a squeak of surprise, “Jack!”

Her back was placed up against the title wall, his arms folded underneath her. Her breasts were at eye level now, which means his fun was now accessible. Using the wall as support he dipped down and took a hard bud into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue. She let out mewls of pleasure, arching her back to him, her hands in his wet hair. She could feel the long hard rod of his manhood resting between her thighs, throbbing for attention at being so close to its destination.

His mouth moved to its twin, giving her breast the same treatment. Sucking and tugging, her juices dripped down her thighs and mixed with the water that fell over their naked bodies. She bucked her hips, the her hot folds rubbing against his cock with the movement. He hissed in pleasure and looked up at her. His eyes were darks other lust, his hands gave her backside an attentive squeeze.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, water dripping down his hair on to her red blushing breasts.

"Never." She moaned out.

Without further confirmation he pulled back his body so that his cock was aimed at her center instead of flush against it, her knees still tight at his sides to keep her suspended in his arms. He was surprised when the meek woman took the situation into her own hands (literally) and used her small hand to guide the head of him inside her. He wasn’t sure what felt better, her hand on him or the feel of her hot walls squeeze him. As moved her hand back to his shoulders, he pushed his hips forward inch by inch until his body was against hers and he was balls deep inside her.

He shuddered at the feel as she gasped and moaned.

"Don’t stop.." She moaned, bucking her hips against his.

He smirked and began to thrust in and out of her, his body up against the cool tile. Her legs were up and wrapped around his waist, her light weight held up by his arms. He was lucky for the leverage or he wouldn’t be able to hold her up for as long as he wanted. Their bodies slid against each other smoothly, the hot water serving as a lubricant to make every motion frictionless except for in between their legs.

"God, you feel so good." He moaned into her neck, placing open mouth kisses on the wet flesh. A few well placed hickeys for his own masculine need to mark his own.

"M-more!" She cried, her inner walls gripped him as if not wanting to let him go.

Her words shot adrenaline and endorphins through his system. He placed a hand out against the tile next to her head, one arm still under her.

"Put your arms around my neck." He told her, voice husky and baritone. He could’ve told her to do anything and she would’ve just nodded. She put her arms around his neck, holding up some of her weight.

"Like this?"

"Like that. Ready?" He said p, his masculine smirk made her insides turn to jelly.

She nodded.

The new set up allowed him to pull his hips further back, almost out of her before slamming himself home once more. His pace quickened and her cries of ecstasy echoed along the bathroom walls. She tried to bounce and keep pace with him but soon she was just hanging on for the ride, throwing her head back in her mewls and moans. It was beautiful, he was beautiful. Soon she found herself falling off the edge of her orgasm, her walls gripped him and spasmed around his cock.

But he didnt stop. She rode out the waves of her orgasm into another one as he leaned down to his elbow and sucked on the red supple flesh of her shoulder and neck. Her nails dragged along his back, leaving angry welts int their wake but only sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He pulled away from her and watched the pleasure he gave her glow in her eyes. Watched how her breasts bounced for him and her hair stuck to the wet tiles of the shower wall.

His end surprised him as she leaned forward to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming in her third release. The pain mixed with pleasure sent him over. He pulled her body against the wall, his cock pulsed and split inside her as her walls fluttered around him. They took a moment to catch their breaths before he gently placed her back on her feet in the tub. She leaned her head against his chest as her legs felt like jelly and her thighs trembled. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers.

"So…" He started, "is it kinda late for me to ask you on a date?"

She laughed, looking up at him with bright green eyes, her blonde bangs stuck to her forehead.

"A little," she replied, "But Ill take it. For a price."

"And what’s that?" He picked up the bar of soap and started to lather his hands.

"We save water tomorrow?" She said with a blush and a coy smile.

He laughed and began to run his hands over her shoulders and arms, “Deal.”

They spent the rest of the time talking, laughing and washing each other.

Jack got to anthro late sporting several scratch marks on his back and shoulders as well as a very large hickey. Though nothing said ‘amazing sex’ like the goofy smile on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
